


stuck between a name and a hard place

by orphan_account



Series: disjointed narratives [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Issues, Freeverse, Gen, Gryffindor, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: but you’re nota gryffindornot really
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter
Series: disjointed narratives [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576771
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	stuck between a name and a hard place

albus

that’s your 

n a m e

_isn’t it?_

albus, for the

greatest wizard

and the

greater good

* * *

severus

how _curious_

severus, for

cutting

severity and

harshness

severus, for the

b r a v e s t

man 

and a

spineless

coward

(mudblood, he said)

(are _you_ a mudblood?)

* * *

slytherin 

aren’t you

(a _potter?_ )

(in _slytherin?_ )

(not a chance)

slytherin, for

cunning

ambition

~~evil~~

all i see is

**fear**

but you’re not scared,

are you

’cause you’re named after

a gryffindor

and the

b r a v e s t

man

your father knew

(did he know anything)

(he thought you’d be a gryffindor)

(he thought you’d be **n o r m a l** )

well he was

w

r

o

n

g

~~wasn’t he~~


End file.
